


steel yourself

by megancrtr



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, just a moment in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancrtr/pseuds/megancrtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel yourself, because we don't know what's in there. </p><p>tag to 5.06: "Crazy Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	steel yourself

There's a look. Between them. And Mickey doesn't know what it means, because he does not fucking know anything anymore. But what he does know. Fuck, what he does know is that Ian is turning away. What he does know is that Ian is going away, going away without --

Mickey grabs him.

Pulls him in with one arm.

With a steel grip, Mickey turns Ian into him. Fearing resistance. Fearing a moment of struggle.

But there's nothing.

Mickey folds his other arm around his partner. His family. His lover. His head goes right into the crook of Ian's neck. Because it belongs there.

Because if nothing else, he knows how their heads fit together. He twists his to accept the way Ian's presses against his neck. The way his cheek thumps into his neck. The way Ian's nose just lingers above his skin. The way Ian's lips press right there onto that meaty part of his neck.

That meaty part of his neck Ian sucked on from behind, bit into from behind, breathed on from behind.

Ian's breath goes out of his nose.

Mickey coils his hand around the back of Ian's neck. He presses it down. Ian's drops air from his lips, condensing against Mickey's skin.

Mickey tugs Ian against him, smelts their bodies together, and Ian melts. His arms wrap around Mickey, his eyes close.

Mickey's eyes smash shut. His forehead pulls. He coils his fingers around Ian's head, pulls down, fingers gripping.

He binds Ian in arms of steel. Arms of steel made from lugging steel guns and steel beams. From lifting steel bars. Arms of steel made from pulling himself up on steel and pressing up steel and shoving steel.

Steel Mickey tries to press into Ian. Tries to structure Ian with. Not because Ian is weak.

Ian is anything but weak. Ian who pins Mickey with an entire body made of steel.

Mickey tries to give Ian steel because Ian needs the structured crossbeams. Needs to know there's support he can lean back on. Needs to know that now, because Mickey won't be there.

Won't be able to give him more than this for in there.

Won't be able to give him more support than the memory of this for in there. In there with the wire over every door and every window.

Mickey drags his hand down, scrubs his hand up through Ian's hair. Presses Ian's head against his neck.

He squeezes Ian's neck, because there's loose skin there. Loose skin that needs to be firmed up before Ian goes into the cage.

Into the ring.

Ian needs to be able to take a punch and not fall over. Needs to come walking back out with a straight spine. Needs to come back to Mickey walking tall. Walking straight. Walking with his backbone back in place and his feet heavy on the ground.

Steel yourself. That's what Mickey pushes into his touch.

Steel yourself, because we don't know what's in there.

Mickey drags his hand up Ian's neck and into his hair and that's when Ian drops his arms.

Steel yourself.

We don't know how it'll be when ~~if~~ you come out.


End file.
